Quests
Quests are bread and butter of your adventure; performing them earns you EXP, Units and resources. Use them wisely, and you will continue to grow in power until you are a match for the greatest of gods! Quest Zones There are several quest areas in the world of Grand Gaia, each containing its own challenges, enemies and treasure. As one progresses deeper into the lands of the gods, one encounters greater and more powerful monsters, and earns more priceless rewards. The Level range indicated is the Average Unit Level of your Squad. It is mostly a suggestion, as more crafty summoners will be able to devise a lower-level Squad setup that can overcome certain challenges. [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Mistral Mistral '(Lv. 1-15)] The beginning of your adventure through Grand Gaia. Take heed of the lessons to be learned within, for they will help you greatly on your journey. [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Morgan '''Morgan '(Lv. 16-35)] As you go deeper into Maxwell's realm, you will encounter four of the Six Heroes, whose forms have been summoned to stand in your way. Finally, Abaddon, one of Maxwell's minions, awaits you at the Tower. [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/St._Lamia '''St. Lamia (Lv. 35+)] Home of Creator Maxwell. Do not dare to enter if you are unprepared. [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Cordelica Cordelica (Lv. 35+)] A region newly discovered by Akrus Summoner's Hall. Rumored to be full of dangerous monsters, much of its territory is yet to be explored. Beginning a Quest Once you have chosen to begin your quest, you will be given the option to choose a sixth member to bolster your squad of five. This reinforcement will come from players who are near your level. Both you and the owner of the chosen Reinforcement unit will gain 10 Honor Points the first time you invite a Friend as a reinforcement, and 5 Honor Points for the first time you invite a stranger each day. (This bonus increases during Friendship Event periods) The Reinforcement’s active Squad Leader will be added to your party. You can see the unit’s current Level and any Spheres that they currently have equipped. Other players will also be able to add your active Squad Leader in this manner, so it's best that you select one with useful abilities if you want them to select your unit above others! Important! You will only gain the benefits of the Reinforcement unit's Leader Skill if the unit's Summoner is on your Friends list! Should you wish to make any changes to your squad, you can go to the Manage Squad menu and make the appropriate changes. Finally, you can use the Manage Items menu to add or change the Consumable items you wish to bring on your quest. Now that all preparations are complete, it's time to embark on your Quest! Gallery 02Quest-03Allies.png|Add a sixth member to your Squad by calling on reinforcements. 02Quest-03Ready01.png|A friend's unit's Leader skill stacks with your own. Select your Reinforcement with this in mind. 02Quest-03Ready02.png|You will not be able to use the Leader Skill of a unit who does not belong to a friend. 02Quest-03Ready03.png|Don't forget to bring along some consumable items, especially on Quests with many battles! Category:Quests